


要哄哄抱抱举高高！

by Cath_melon



Category: Video Blogging RPF, 双忽
Genre: M/M, 微信视频梗, 故事王期间
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cath_melon/pseuds/Cath_melon
Summary: 傻悠悠在线撒娇卖惨讨哄，机智忽忽当场识破。





	要哄哄抱抱举高高！

“要视频！现在！”

 

忽收到悠的微信。前者正在上海录故事王的比赛，白天在各B站主播的直播间里瞎蹦跶，晚上回到酒店房间之后就一边在宵夜时间吃晚饭，一边跟自己视频撒娇卖惨，什么今天只吃了猪肉丸子、没有吃到喜欢的鸡肉丸子啦，录了一整天好困啦，就连做了一个小时的头发上节目之后不到五分钟就油了的小事都要吐槽十分钟。忽表面上天天嫌弃地怼悠娇生惯养，其实心里都记着，等着小傻子回家就给他做一锅的鸡肉丸子，还要继续没收他手机让他好好睡觉。

 

“好。”忽笑着飞快回复。

 

摄像头刚打开就看到悠的头毛，酒店的灯光投下一圈白色反光，镜头里的悠跟小天使似的闭着眼睛趴在桌子上。敢情今天连饭都不吃就直接睡了。

 

“今天这么困？那咱们不视频了吧，反正你明天也回来了。”忽看着屏幕里的悠软绵绵的脸，手指动了动。

 

“唔，不要。”悠还是闭着眼，“想听你声音。”

 

“吃饭了吗？”忽看了几天呼噜呼噜大口吃肉的吃播，突然有点不习惯对面的人这么安静。

 

悠睁开一只眼睛看了看忽，然后又闭上，“……吃了。”

 

“可乐不算饭。”忽看见这小子心虚的模样就知道有鬼。

 

“吃了。”悠小声地又答了一遍。

 

“嗯？”

 

“吃了彩迪卷。两包。”悠转过头去，只露个后脑勺给忽看。

 

忽发出逗狗的声音：“啧啧啧啧啧啧，转回来，”明知悠感觉不到，忽却还是忍不住敲敲屏幕，“今天这是怎么了？终于被淘汰了？”

 

悠把头转回来，瞪了屏幕一眼，“闭上你的开光嘴。”

 

忽心下了然，“不敢，那可是你的专利。淘汰就淘汰了嘛，有什么大不了的，评委不喜欢你的故事，你直播间观众喜欢啊，连你铺垫一小时、正文两分钟的流水账也听得下去。”

 

“诶，有你这么安慰人的吗？”悠弹起来，跟头睡醒的小狮子似的，气鼓鼓地点了点屏幕。

 

“终于肯起来好好说话啦？”

知道自己中了对方的激将法的悠晃了晃脑袋，开始今日份的撒娇，“你没来现场不知道，他们都好强啊。就那个表情题，超级难的，可是他们还是讲得好好哦。我在那里一直坐一直坐，允粑粑和男团他们都过关了我还在那里坐着。我都慌了。然后评委打分也越来越严格……”他顿了两秒，看了看镜头，“我，我表现得也不怎么样，其他人又很厉害，这回要让粉丝失望了。亏我出门前还跟他们在直播间里练习讲故事来着，还在那儿叭叭地夸自己……诶其实我也挺厉害的，就是其他人比我更厉害。”

 

忽听了半晌悠语无伦次的吐槽，才慢吞吞说道，“我觉得你在耍我。”

 

“啊？”悠没反应过来这是什么新的安慰方式。

 

“你最后肯定来了个绝境翻盘，逆天改命然后顺利晋级啊，说不定还是前三的名次进的呢。”

 

悠楞了一下，“为、为什么？”

 

“不为什么。这样，你要是骗我，你藏起来的可乐在你回家之前就会全部被扔出去。”忽坏笑起来。

 

“诶诶诶诶！干嘛呢干嘛呢，关可乐什么事呀！兄弟你这什么逻辑？”悠听到可乐被威胁了，整个人都在乎地弹起来。

 

“那你说，是不是在骗我？”

 

“骗你我直播吃屎！哼！没良心的家伙，都不知道哄哄人家。”说完悠又趴回桌上一副无精打采的样子，恹恹地盯了几秒屏幕，见忽还是不打算哄，又闭上眼睛。

 

忽忍不住笑起来，终于没忍住趁悠闭上眼睛的时候隔着屏幕摸摸他的头。

 

“不逗你了。外面有再厉害的猫，也不够我们小猫咪好。我们小猫咪善良又聪明，讲故事可能没有别人精彩，但是也有自己的一套逻辑，是不是？诶，我今天下午去超市买了鸡肉丸子，还买了豆腐皮，就等你明天回家了。别不开心了。你要是不开心……”忽拖长了尾音，勾得悠好奇地睁开眼，“你要是不开心就看看自己的直播录屏，三个五那局，包你开心。”

 

悠不知道是被逗笑得还是被气笑的，总之笑得小虎牙都露了出来，“我可去你的吧。你等着我回家揍你。”

 

几个星期之后，两人挤在沙发上看故事王，刚播完悠顺利晋级的那段忽就按了暂停。

 

“对对对，再看一遍我的片段。我讲得真好！”悠抱着枕头一副失忆的样子。

 

“讲得真好？不慌了？不委屈了？还骗我哄你、夸你善良？”忽装出凶凶的语气，却压不下嘴角翘起的弧度。

 

“诶，那我的确很善良呀。你看评委都夸我善良呢。你一定是没认真看，来我们再看一遍！”悠伸手想去按键盘，却被忽整个按倒在沙发上。

 

“看什么呀看，我看你现在可以打开直播间直播吃屎了。”忽把挡在他俩之间的枕头抽掉，伸手去揉悠肉乎乎的脸，这回终于不用隔着凉凉的屏幕心痒了。

 

“唔，然家系真的委七嘛那天。好几张的啊。而且从早绿到晚（人家是真的委屈嘛那天。好紧张的啊。而且从早录到晚。）而且，而且……”悠被揉得话都说不清楚，还在试图求情。

 

“而且什么？”忽松开一点，给BB机一个自我陈述的最后机会。

 

“而且第二天就能回到家，但是又还要过一晚上才到第二天，就特别特别特别想你。”一连几个特别都是重音强调，还加上了狗狗眼攻势。

 

忽顿了两秒，才重新坐回去，把进度条拖到悠举手的地方，“就宠你一次，下不为例了啊。”

 


End file.
